What I can do
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: I can feel my body fadeing again. I am useless now. I scense something within them. My strength will be their strength.I will help my friend Gallantmon. ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello I have a oneshot here. I am working on my other story The Catalyst Chroicels, but it is taking awhile. This comes from Tamers episode 50.**

**Disclamer:I wish i own it but sadly i do not**

**What I can do**

"Looks like we have company" pointed out Sakuyamon

"I'll clear the way JUSTICE BURST" Shouted Justimon as he jumped on my head to blast the oncoming enemies.

I flew at them knowing my friends and I could take care of them. Or so I thought.

"Huh?" questioned Gallantmon "Oh Great." He said as a huge D-reaper agent rose in.

"Here you go you flying freak!" Shouted MegaGargomon as he turned upside to shoot the massive enemy to no avail as the huge purple monster grew smaller ones out.

"Let's not do that again." Henry stated.

"Yeah no kidding." The agent then shot a huge blue beam at us and I moved out of the way. I then sped up to not get caught in the explosion.

"Ride'em cowboy sweet flying Grani" Complemented Justimon as I sped to the center of the D-reaper. Then out of the ground another D-reaper agent rose and knock me for I saw it too late and sent me and my friends flying.

"NO Renamon they been hit." Shouted a concerned Rika as we flew. I ended up hitting the top of the D-reaper and spiraled down to land on my tail in this crimson nightmare. From what I saw it looked like Rika was able to destroy the first agent that brought us trouble.

I turned to see Gallantmon and Justimon up and running to the center.

"Grani we will be back for you when we find Jeri!" Shouted Gallantmon to me as he ran alongside Justimon.

As for me I know what I have to do. I can feel it my powers and life is fading. I recall what I was. I was a program created to enter the digital world stay a couple minuets then go back to the real world with kids and digimon as my passengers. I did just that there were to be no exceptions, but one kid was waiting for some others who weren't on at the time and I was programmed to leave and I did. Although I did leave, his partner Guilmon was begging me to stop, they thought he was crazy, when they were holding on to each other he fell off and Guilmon begged more to stop and something inside me told me I should. When I stop they were all able to get on and I followed the track up and enjoyed a one sided conversation with Guilmon about bread shaped like him he was looking forward too when they returned and Takato thanked me for stopping.

It was then I was struck by something and lost the tracked to the real world. Takato then asked for me to keep trying to bring them home. So with my body I brought them all back. I thought I was gone, but I kept fighting to survive. With the help of my creators they gave me a new body ready to help stop the D-reaper. I reunited with the ones who talked to me and joined the fight. Here I am though stuck losing power.

I can sense my friends have more power untapped ready to bring out, but I sense something is holding them back maybe with my help I can help them to their full potential. I have to get to them now. I rose from my spot and flew towards the center felling my body disintegrating again.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Gallantmon

"This can't be happening. Giulmon!" screamed Takato from within Gallantmon

"I'm sorry Takato."

"NOOOOO!" he cried as he continued to fall from the being.

"Do you want to fly Gallantmon?" I asked

"W.. Who are you?"

"Do you want to fly? I will give you my wings."

"Wings? I-I could fly?" I drew in closer to their view. "Grani!" they cried in joy.

"I can no longer move on my own, but I could give the strength that remains in me. You can have my wings Gallantmon." I explained to them

"Grani you really are a digimon aren't you," He said "Grani you sure?"

"I'm very sure. You are my friends you talked to me this is my gift to you."

"Grani! A PART OF YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH US GRANI." I drew in faster and began to merge with my friends. I know I'm able for them to get power to save them. When they use my power they won't need to worry that about the force within them to lose control my strength is their strength now. My strength is able to seal it now go forth my friends. GO Gallantmon Crimson Mode Save the people you love.

**A/N: So how was it i thought it was short and sorry i split the talking sometimes, but it works I think. So this was inspired from Digimon world Dawn's description of Crimson mode where the hazard was sealed when in that mode and I made Grani sence it. Please leave a review or whatever. XD The Zero Unit**


End file.
